


Claiming The Throne

by Lolachan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron), Quintessence (Voltron), Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolachan/pseuds/Lolachan
Summary: The association of the royal family came as a surprise. The only person left of the royal blood line was the queens uncle. At least that's what he thought.The Prince is alive and waiting until he is old enough  to claim back what is rightfully his, avenge his family and save his people.My version of a royalty au. I suck at descriptions but it's good. Please read
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Claiming The Throne

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so if I make any mistakes please tell me.

Run...  
Lungs burning, Legs aching wanting nothing more than to give up, fall over and let this nightmare end here.

Run...  
Face covered in ash and blood and streaked with tears.

Run...  
Doesn't know where he's going only that he needs to get as far away as possible. Tripping over an uneven patch in the ground landing hard barely catching himself from bashing his face into the ground. Hands and knees scraping across the dirt, sharp ragged stones cutting into his skin. He grit his teeth.

He can't see vision going blurry with the tears spilling over on to the ground. Blood there was so much blood smeared across the ground and pooling under the bodies some still alive and calling for help. But the heat. Even if he tried he couldn't do anything for them. A harsh sob ripping out of him. He couldn't breath. The smell of smoke and burning flesh choking him. The taste of it on his tounge. He gagged. He can still hear them, their screams and cries for help behind him. Though now muffled by the walls they still rung out through the windows. God how he wishes he was with them.

"Don't look back." His mother's voice loud in his head breathless, scared and frantic. "Under no circumstances are you to return. No matter what you hear or how bad you want to you do not turn back. Do you understand me?!" She had grabbed him by the shoulders shaking hard to get him to look away from the body that lay lifeless on the floor in a pool of blood only a few feet away. "Prince Kathandral Kogane died tonight. You are nothing more than a pesent who was lucky enough to escape." Forcing him to meat her gaze, grabbing her blade and pressing it into his hand, squeezing his fingers around the handle. "When you are old and strong enough to take back our home, to take back what is rightfully yours. Then and only then can you came back. You come back and you save our people from what will become of them. You know what he plans for them you are the only one who can stop him, but to do that you need to grow stronger first." Her voice wobbled. "And I'm so sorry that I won't be there to see the amazing man you'll become." 

He can still feel her quivering lips against his forehead as she kissed him goodbye. He sobbed clinging to her begging her to come with him. He could see the pain and the fear in her face as she pushed him into the small passageway, the tears in her eyes as she sealed him in, and he tried desperately to pry it open but she was holding it shut. Despite his cries he heard her barley above a whisper telling him that she loves him and that all she wants is for him to be safe and to live. Like a prayer, her one final wish. That is what made him move through the small dark passageway unable to see he felt his way out, scrapping his hands against the walls untill he was stumbling out into the back gardens. 

That's how he got here a few yards away from the forest, unable to turn back and unable to move forward. He feels as though his heart will be ripped out if he takes one more step. He crouched over crying, gasping and clawing at his chest

He can't. But his people and his kingdom need him to survive the night.

He can't but... His mother's final words were for him to stay safe. And if he stays here they will find him and finish what they started. 

He doesn't want to but he pushes himself to his feet, grits his teeth at the pain that shots through his ankle and continued forward. 

Disappearing the shadows of the forest as the sky was set ablaze with the fire of his burning home behind him. 

***

It was 3 days later that HE came forth and told the people what happened. Claiming that it was an assassination, and that the people guilty for the death of the queen burned the entire South wing to cover any and all evidence of who it was that did it. (Keith knew that part was true.) Standing in front of the crowd wrapped in velvet and jewels the man who ripped everything away from Keith in one night proclaimed himself emperor. 

With him being the only one left of the royal family no one disagreed. 

Although he spoke of loss and the cruelty of the queens death, he had a disgustingly pleased look on his face the entire time. Continuing his speech in saying how the kingdom has lost its former glory. That throughout the years under queen Krolia they have lost their respect and status amung their neighbouring countries. Proof of witch is that one of them was able to kill the entire royal family in one night. But with him as the emperor he will bring it back to what it once was and expand upon it. That as long as the people help and obey him they will rise together. 

It is true that Daibazaal is not as rich as it once was, but that is because the queen has been distributing their wealth among the people. Help centres were open for the poor and hungry where they can find food and shelter in exchange for jobs depending on the person's capability. Health care was available for little to no charge. The reason they havent expanded on their land as a country is because 10 years ago the queen stopped the war. And sence then no father or son was taken from their family and forced to fight a war that wasn't theirs. 

But of course no one realised these things. With the new emperor's claim at making them all richer no one complained. They all thought that if things were this good now imagine how it will be if the ruler had more to give. What wonderful lives they will have once they have more money more land and more power. 

No one thought about what this would mean. No one saw the way the new emperor looked over them like they were nothing but dogs at his feet, all he needed to do was wave a treat at them and they will fallow his every command. 

The Prince watched in horror seething with anger. Silently pleading for someone to see the true meaning behind his words. Wishing for anyone to stand up and remind them how bad it was before the queen. How long it took her to build what they had now from the ruins that were left to her by her parents. 

Even if he was only 15 he understood that agreeing to Zarkon as their ruler was equal to setting their lands on fire and selling their souls to the devil himself. 

No one objected.....

The crowd cheered...

Zarkons smile turned into a wicked grin...

The Prince wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, pulling the hood lower over his face, slinking back in between the building's. He will become strong enough to take back the throne. He will save his people from what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment tell my what you think.


End file.
